


Maybe he cares a lot

by LoveOfFandoms



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Just soft af, M/M, hurt/comfort?, it’s my first dbd fic :’), pls be easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveOfFandoms/pseuds/LoveOfFandoms
Summary: After numerous encounters with the doctor, Dwight continues to get painful headaches, and sometimes hallucinations. Maybe Jake can help him through it?





	Maybe he cares a lot

**Author's Note:**

> This is way shorter than I wanted it to be, but I’ve had this idea for so long and finally decided to write it :)
> 
> Jake may seem a little ooc? Idk how he would act tbh- 
> 
> My first dbd fic about my favorite dbd pairing! Hope you enjoy :)

It seems that every time the survivors must face the doctor, Dwight is always targeted the most. Or at least that's what the leader thought.

After the trials that he was put into, he would always have lingering pains in his head that never seemed to go away. When the other survivors came back from a trial with the doctor, they seemed to have no pains after the trial was over. No pains, other than the ones from their wounds.

Sitting down on a log around their fire, Dwight held his head in his hands. Him, Meg, Claudette, and Jake had just finished a trial with the doctor himself, and Dwight was having splitting pains all throughout his head. They didn't have much medical supplies in the forest, let alone many pain killers for a headache this bad. Plus, they needed to save as many med kits as possible, as they weren't the only four survivors there, others such as David, Quentin, Adam, and the other 7 that were forced to stay in the horrid, empty forest that belonged to the Entity.

One of the only people who actually understood the mental strain that Dwight was cursed with was Quentin, who also had similar problems due to "The Nightmare", as they called the short killer. He would try and help Dwight get rid of the pains with some of the medication he had found, and Dwight couldn't be more thankful for his help.

Jake was also one that understood Dwight's pain, and had a major impact on helping the pains go away. With his extra calm spirit, he was very good at helping Dwight calm down if he were to still see hallucinations in the trees, and would let him know that the doctor was indeed not with them and would bring no harm at the time.

"Hey bud, you alright?" Jake asked their leader, sitting next to him and resting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. This made Dwight jerk up a little, still a bit on edge from the trial. "Oh uh, yeah, I guess.." He replied, pulling off his glasses and attempting to clean the dirt off them. 

"Are you sure? Because I can see if Quentin has any-" as Jake tried standing up to ask the tired boy for some pain killers, he was pulled back down. "No! I mean- it's alright, I'm alright. I don't want to bother him right now.." He said while glancing over at the mentioned boy who was trying to sleep on the ground, most likely preparing for his next trial. 

The scruffy boy eyed him cautiously, but stayed seated nonetheless. "If you say so. Just try and keep cool, okay? Don't get too worked up over it, y'know." This made the leader smile a little. Jake made it look so easy, why couldn't he just calm down?

Dwight sighed. "Jake, do you.. do you think we'll ever get out of here?" He asked quietly, hugging himself. He often wondered this, everyone did, but he thought that maybe if he thought about it enough, it would happen. 

Jake took a minute to answer, his face scrunching up a bit in confusion. "Honestly, I have no idea. We can only hope, right?" He gave a nervous laugh. "But we'll be okay, we always turn out okay." Dwight hoped that he was right. 

He nodded, trying to relax a bit. Jake nudged his arm, giving a kind smile. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? We did just get out of a rough trial, I'm sure you're exhausted?" Dwight nodded at this, moving to the ground in front of the log and resting his back against it. "I'll definitely try to, no promises though." He laughed, but Jake frowned. 

"Seriously, Dwight. Get some sleep, even just a little. Can't have our leader exhausted all the time, we need you at your best." With that, Jake patted him on the shoulder and laughed, standing and walking to the others to leave Dwight to rest. He did his best to get as comfortable as possible against the log, attempting to get some sleep.

****

After maybe an hour and a half, Dwight slowly began to wake up. It may not have even been that long, nobody really kept track of time at the campfire anymore.

Stretching against the log, he noticed that a few of the others had also tried to sleep. The only ones that seemed to be awake were Bill and Ace who were playing with some cards that they had found long ago, and Nea who just seemed to be staring at the sky, thinking.

Dwight noticed that all the others were asleep in different areas of the fire, but staying close for safety; Meg and Claudette fairly close to the fire, along with David and Quentin next to them. Tapp and Adam we separated, but still close to the others. Laurie and Feng were farther from the others, but they'd be fine and they knew it. Jake was the closest to Dwight, only a few feet away most likely by chance, but Dwight hoped that it was for other reasons.

He really cared for the saboteur, but he would never tell him that. He didn't want to ruin what they had already. 

Trying to fully wake up from his groggy state, he rubbed at his eyes. The short sleep had definitely helped ease the pain of the headache, but not fully. The aftermath from the doctor's torture was not over for him, little did he know. 

As the leader looked into the depths of the trees around him, he thought he saw a figure. The figure was watching him, and he dared not move. He glanced around at the others to see if anyone else had noticed, but it seemed that he was the only one. He shifted in his seat, keeping the figure in his line of sight to see if it moved. But when he blinked and reopened his tired eyes, it was gone.

He was releaved, stretching out more until he caught a glance of the figure once again in the trees, but in a different section of them. He let out a high pitched gasp before closing his mouth quickly. "Don't draw attention to yourself", he thought. But it was already too late for that. Bill looked his way in alarm, but upon seeing nothing wrong, continued his game of cards with Ace. 

Dwight's gasp wasn't loud enough to wake the others around him, all except for Jake who stirred and looked Dwight's way. "Hey, you alright?" He whispered, trying not to wake any of the other sleeping campers. Dwight's hand was still over his mouth, eyes wide open like a deer in headlights. He looked from Jake to the forest behind the survivalist, causing said man to follow his line of sight. 

Jake saw nothing and sat up fully. Dwight ushered him not to move another inch, incase the unknown figure would see. Jake once again looked back, and saw nothing there. He immediately understood that Dwight was most likely still having symptoms from their trial, and was seeing things. "Dwight, it's alright-", he said as he scooted closer to the man. Dwight looked frantically between Jake and the figure, knowing that it would see Jake's movements. "Stop moving, he's gonna-"

Jake interrupted him by placing his hand on the arm that was over Dwight's mouth. "There is nothing there, it's okay, nobody is here." Dwight had a hard time believing him, as the human figure seemed to only inch closer by the minute. Dwight didn't know when he started crying, but as soon as he did, there was no stopping him.

The leader's anxious crying had succeeded in waking one of the others, David in particular. He looked over at the two and scoffed, annoyed that he had been woken up. Although, if it were Quentin in Dwight's position, David would probably already be attempting to fight the nonexistent figure. 

After a few minutes of trying to calm Dwight down, the leader had seemed to forget about the figure that he saw and began drifting off once again. Jake sighed in relief, glad that he had managed to calm him. Once Dwight was finally asleep and passed out against the log, Jake removed his glasses from his face and set them safely next to him. Taking a risk at it all and making sure that none of the others saw, he lightly kissed the top of the leader's head. "Get some sleep, Dwight.." He whispered, even though the nerdy man was already passed out to hear it. 

Jake took a quick look in the trees to make sure that there definitely wasn't anyone there, and then returned back to his spot next to Dwight.

****

Hours later, Dwight woke up feeling fully rested and calm. Also, warmer than usual? He looked down and noticed a large cloth that was draped over him like a blanket, the cloth that happened to be the saboteur's beloved green jacket. He looked over at his companion, seeing that he was only in his long-sleeved black shirt. Maybe Jake cared for him more than he had thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback if you enjoyed, or even if you didn’t, I’d like to use it to get better at my writing :)
> 
> This fic is also on Wattpad, titled “Dwight x Jake One-Shot” with the same description.


End file.
